Presente por ti
by Lugarth3
Summary: YoukoxHiei


**_Esta es una historia unica, es decir, de un solo capitulo. _**

**_Se basa ligeramente en el trato que tienen Hiei y Youko, el otro "yo" de Kurama._**

**_El contenido es Yaoi y un tanto explicito. _**

**_Estan advertidos._**

**_A leer._**

* * *

**_ Presente por ti_**

- Me llamo para variar, pero no pienso que haya sido por mi poder- dijo con un gesto de desinterés típico, de los que usaba cuando algo no le gustaba o poco le importaba- Estos demonios no valían ni el movimiento de mi dedo.

Hiei le observo con suspicacia. No, a el no le engañaba. Por algo Kurama lo había hecho salir en ese preciso momento o, como solía hacer aquel desvergonzado zorro interior del humano, había salido por su cuenta por alguna travesura de las suyas.

- Igual- murmuro sin dedicarle mas atención- Esto me ha cobrado mi tiempo. Deberé regresar.

- Es frustrante, finalmente nos encontramos y aparecen estas cosas tan molestas- le manifiesto el otro, despreocupadamente sentado sobre una roca con un semblante pensativo. Atrás de el, Hiei se extraño de sus palabras pero opto por ignorarlas. Mejor desentenderse de ese zorro de dobles intenciones.

Bajo los pies de ambos demonios, los dos mas temidos del mundo del Mal, estaban más de una docena de otros demonios, clase inferior y presuntamente feroces, ensangrentados y vencidos a pedazos por incisiones de espada y encerrados dentro de capullos gigantescos. Había sangre por todos lados, los cuerpos de los grandes y promedios monstruos desprendían un aroma a próxima putrefacción y sangre podrida, desmembrados y apuñalados por espinas de flores hermosas. Escenario típico en el mundo del Mal, pero como obra de dos particulares seres como ellos tenía otro significado: apetito y maestría en la matanza.

Poco le importaba a Hiei si despertaba el rencor o la rabia de los lideres de banda o compañeros de aquellos demonios muertos a sus pies, ni quisiera cuando hace unos días cierta gobernante de un tercio del mundo del Mal le había advertido que controlara sus instintos homicidas y no hiciera escándalos. Bueno, eso era inevitable. Ella lo sabía, Hiei lo sabia. Seria hipócrita pensar que iba a acatar cada una de sus palabras, consejos y amenazas, y orientarse por ellas como un devoto sumiso.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse. Estaba atardeciendo.

- Espera- escuchar a Youko no fue una sorpresa, excepto el hecho de que supiera que se estaba retirando- No es divertido cuando no estas cerca.

Le dirigió una mirada extrañada antes de gruñir, en negativa a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo o sugiriendo.

- No me dejes con esta pestilencia. Preferiría otro sitio mejor- se puso de pie y llevo una de sus manos a su cabellera. Tal y como el Kurama original, apareció entre sus dedos unas semillas que lanzo a su izquierda, cerca de otro montón de rocas. Lentamente, la semilla se convierto en grandes raíces color curiosamente blanco y se expandió como si de un refugio circular se tratara. Donde antes hubo rocas húmedas de laguna, ahora estaba una extensión de tallos curvadas a forma redonda con una entrada pequeña.

Por un momento, le pareció gracioso lo que veía pero se contuvo al recordar que estaba con el demonio Youko, no con el humano Kurama.

- Solía usar mucho esto cuando debía escapar y esconderme- le comunico sin siquiera haberle preguntado nada.

- Escóndete lo que quieras. Esos recursos son más de cobardes que de rufianes; me sorprendes.

- No entiendes el significado. Esta fortaleza ayuda mucho cuando necesito privacidad- desvió sus ojos de lo que su semilla había creado en menos de un minuto y las fijo en la figura del demonio de fuego, alejado de el por menos de unos kilómetros. No le sentía confianza para estar cerca. Sonrió por eso- ¿Y tú, nunca lo has pensado?

- ¿Pensar el que?

La sonrisa ladina del kitsune no le gusto, en absoluto, era una de esas que Hiei conocía en especial. Una de ingeniosa burla.

- Ven- le tendió una mano a Hiei antes que le diera la espalda de nuevo- Te la mostrare y pasaremos allí un rato.

- No- gruño grosero. Se conocía cuando el demonio zorro traía algo entre manos o, en este caso, se lo sugería con la palma extendida. Su aura tranquila y lejana a cualquier sospecha de gravedad nunca era realmente porque la hubiera- Regresa a Kurama esta noche, antes de irnos.

Youko frunció el ceño, una ligera muestra de disconformidad se aparecio en sus fracciones atractivas y fuertes.

- ¿Porque debería traértelo?

Esa pregunta, hecha a intención de que lo enfrentara, logro su cometido en confundir y enojar a Hiei.

- Por supuesto que lo harás, maldito.

El zorro alzo y bajo sus hombros, indicándole que no le interesaba el caso.

El demonio de fuego recapacito un poco. Si, lo haría, quisiera o no. Kurama debía despertar en algún momento, tarde o temprano, pero lo haría y su otro yo no podía impedírselo por siempre. Desprecio más a ese sujeto por provocarle, hacerle enfadar, porque aquello no era más que un ardid.

Pateo una pierna desmembrada en su camino y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Tenía un deber más que cumplir y el muy osado de ese zorro de cabello plateado lo estaba aplazando.

- Aguarda. No puedes irte, no ahora.

¿Que? Esa voz sonaba a una advertencia de peligro, de una provocación peor que la anterior. Hiei no sentía ningún yoki cercano del que tomar por importante como para que Youko, precisamente el demonio que le igualaba en poder (aunque muy, muy poderoso), le dijera que debía detenerse.

Por más curiosidad que por esa alarma, se giro para averiguar de qué hablaba. Ese fue su error. Más bien, fue uno de sus primeros descuidos.

Mas rápido de lo que Hiei pudo haber advertido, el kitsune ya se encontraba frente a el al voltearse. Le sorprendió encontrarse con la zona de su pecho y el bajo de su cuello, dada la diferencia de altura, y luego con su rostro muy próximo al suyo cuando el kitsune se inclino a el tan veloz como había aparecido. Su sonrisa ladina y divertida lo hizo enfadar. De nuevo engañado, no, siendo juguete para el entretenimiento del muy desgraciado otro yo de Kurama.

Levanto feroz su mano para brindarle una excepcional bofeteada, de esas que Youko se sorprendía porque iban directamente a su rostro. Claro, a alguien tan hermoso como el ladrón legendario jamás le habían osado tocar la cara, ni aun si se enfrentaba al peor de sus enemigos y que le aborreciese de muerte, mucho menos marcándola con un golpe tan duro y fuerte, de esos que le entregaba Hiei cuando se hartaba de el.

Esta vez, no fue así. Atrapo la cruenta mano con la suya en el aire. Uso la otra para tomar la barbilla del menor, aproximándose a el temerariamente, se acerco a sus labios unos segundos y los toco gentilmente con los suyos. Pudo sentir como ardía a llama una de sus manos pero poco importo, se soltó de Hiei y empujo su espalda con la mano herida, haciéndolo chocar contra el. Hiei le había quemado la mano, bien, nada que no se solucionaba con unas hierbas en dos horas.

Sintiéndose utilizado y manejado por el kitsune, procedió a hacer presencia de su poder con el fuego en otra parte de su cuerpo, precisamente en la mano que todavía le tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a unirse a el en un beso salvaje.

Iba a acometer contra el zorro otra vez cuando este, advirtiendo su ataque, se separo lo suficiente como para no sentir la llama que desprendía y que desapareció poco después. Solo porque no le había dado. Youko sonrió a su resistencia, con esa expresión divertida y libidinosa que a Hiei, lejos de ponerle nervioso, le incomodaba al grado del disgusto total. Sin embargo, y contra lo que sabia el kitsune que pensaba al respecto, allí estaba, siendo besado otra vez, repetidamente, apasionadamente por el atrevido ladrón.

Detesto el como se estaban dando las cosas y mas el hecho que Youko lo hacia sin dudas ni reservas, ni siquiera con un diminuto temor a que lo volviera a quemar.

Se separo de el con ambas manos, ya sin la energía ardiente a llama.

El otro se extraño por eso. Al verse libre, al menos en lo que respectaba a manos y labios, porque todavía Youko estaba ante el, lo fulmino con la mirada, con sus divinos ojos carmines brillando con violencia.

- Aléjate- siseo. Desprecio el gesto que el kitsune hizo, como conteniéndose la risa- No te atrevas.

- ¿Me estas provocando?- su sonrisa continuo intacta en su rostro- No me hables de limitaciones o de que hacer, el instinto se libera cuando hay reglas que impiden el libre albedrío. ¿No has notado que mientras mas te niegues, te alejes o me rechaces...- se inclino de nuevo al demonio pero sin acercarse demasiado a sus labios, rabiosos de una replica. Adoraba secretamente cuando le veía con esa mirada asesina, como si pudiera de verdad...- mas estas provocándome a tenerte, pequeño adonis?

Que...vulgaridad. Debería ser considerada pornográfica su forma de hablar.

- Apártate- golpeo su mano cuando la vio acercarse a su rostro para tocarle- No tengo ganas.

Youko hizo de su sonrisa fácil, seductora y engañosa, una mueca de contrariedad. No quería esa respuesta.

Súbitamente veloz Hiei vio que su muñeca era apresada por esa mano que antes había tentado su persona. Gruño. Cuando se lo proponía, el desgraciado de hermosa cara era ligero, sorprendentemente veloz, mas que el. Amplio los ojos al ver a Youko con una mueca de enfado peligroso.

- Pero yo si- y esta vez tomo sus labios en un beso mas demandante y furioso, frustrado de las quejas y las patéticas excusas para alejarse de el. Le atraían los desafíos, las provocaciones, lo prohibido, pero había un límite para la paciencia. Quería castigarlo. Hiei era lo mas difícil con lo que había lidiado en siglos, la criatura mas problemática que, inclusive y para su propio asombro, lo desatendía cuando quería, como si no supiera que ya bastante control tenia sobre el al desearlo en la forma que lo hacia.

Hiei, por su parte, era incapaz de pensar algo de tal magnitud. Era tan orgulloso como el zorro pero no del tipo que se pensaba superior como para que lo necesitaran otros, al pequeño demonio de fuego nadie lo había ayudado ni necesitado en su sufrida existencia como huérfano y mercenario. Tener a Kurama, Youko, quien fuera, como una compañía ya bastante extraño era para su gusto, su comodidad, su costumbre.

Tuvo una idea para separarse finalmente del zorro. Odiaba tener que huir de el pero al menos lo dejaría con un labio partido. Pero, de repente, sintió que algo cambiaba en el lugar en el que estaban y la posición. Ya no estaban de pie sobre inmundos cadáveres de demonios, ni siquiera cerca de aquella sombra de un sol bajando con lentitud y mucho menos Hiei no se sentía en el mismo lugar, ni...

- Compórtate bien- le dijo Youko, con una cínica sonrisa, antes de empujarlo.

Cayo sobre una enredadera extraña, que daba la impresión de una cama porque era plana aunque se movía en ocasiones...Un momento. Parecía una cama...

"No puede ser que haya sido tan descuidado", pensó sorprendido de su propia falta. Youko lo había redirigido del lugar en el que habían estado, el sitio de la masacre, al interior de la cosa extraña que la semilla de los cabellos de Kurama hubo formado. Estaba dentro de su guarida, que era lo mismo que decir que había caído en su territorio.

- Te cortare el cuello, desgraciado.

- Preferiría que hicieras otra cosa, pero...Esto deberá hacerse a mi manera, ahora.

- Voy a cortarte en pedazos y quemare tus restos.

- Que considerado- sonrió como si de una broma se tratase. Hiei no bromeaba, menos con esa mirada de asesino serial. Vio su propia mano quemada y la lamió cuidadosamente con su lengua. Sonrió a los rastros de pequeñas salidas de sangre. Solo Hiei era capaz, totalmente distinto a los demás, como para hacerle semejante daño. Un daño que nadie se atrevía a hacerle, ya fuera por su desalmada reputación o porque jamás nadie osaría ni lastimarle un pedazo de la mejilla de su agraciada cara.

Las raíces tomaron a Hiei de manos y lo empujaron de nuevo a ellas. Alzo una pierna al aire cuando vio a Youko acercarse, este impidió el golpe y se acomodo sobre el apresado. Hiei gruño fastidiado al verse en la posición menos favorecedora. Con Youko encima e inmóvil de manos. Cuando procuro quemar a las molestas raíces, estas lo apretaron fuertemente y sintió algo húmedo en los dedos. Maldición...

- No hay problema- se acerco Youko, lentamente, bajándose y apoyándose encima suyo. Sus piernas a los lados de las inquietas del otro y sus manos tocando descaradamente su pecho, al poco tiempo debajo de su camiseta- Utiliza el fuego de otra manera. En mi, hazlo.

Realmente, era un impúdico sin decencia alguna cuando hablaba de lo que quería.

Contra el maldito embrujo que tenia en sus manos, trato de zafarse. Era inútil, le tenían amarrado con mucha resistencia y el kitsune parecía divertirse, lanzando algunas carcajadas maliciosas al verlo moverse sin lograr hacer realmente nada más que volver contra la enredadera y gradualmente mas enojado, frustrado, violento, que antes.

- Eres un animal salvaje, nunca te han domesticado adecuadamente, ¿verdad?

Deseo gritarle con su propio comentario, insultarle a más palabras de su diccionario mental pero entonces Youko mostró sus largas uñas y las situó sobre las mejillas del demonio, cerca de la oreja. Delicadamente paso las uñas de esa zona a su pecho, donde las apretó encima de la ropa. Sus uñas tenían el filo de una daga que rompía como papel la prenda del demonio a su merced. Hiei, más que antes, se indigno al ver esa conocida mirada en los ojos del kitsune. No le gustaba ahora, menos en la posición en la que le obligaba a estar y con el encima para hacerle lo que se le antojara.

- Libérame ahora mismo.

- Me gustaría, pero como el animal que eres muerdes- el kitsune sonrió ampliamente, como si de repente tuviera algo en mente. Hiei detestaba cuando hacia eso- Te quitare el jugo contra el fuego, si a cambio cuando te bese...ronronees.

Contuvo una risita al ver la expresión nada contenta de Hiei, ya lo había provocado y jamás le había visto con tantas intenciones homicidas como ahora. Su sola mueca, los dientes apretados de rabia y su aura de maldad, lo obligaron a reservarse la risa para después. Tal vez, cuando lo recordara la próxima, cuando no estuviera Kurama,… no, con el mejor no compartir mas de lo que ya estaban condenados en vida y cuerpo. Demasiado sofocante.

- Tu mirada pidiendo sangre, mi sangre, es una infernal obra de arte.

- Voy a cortarte las manos primero.

Osado, muy osado. Todavía pensando que podía escapar. Arrogante. Emocionante.

Le dirigió una de sus sonrisas mas bellas, que sabia que el detestaba cuando lo tenia sometido, y dejo de verle el grandioso rostro enfadado para concentrarse en su pecho. Magníficamente detallado con entrenamientos duros y tan plano que podía pasar su mano sobre el sin sentir mas que la fuerza y forma de su tórax y, de vez en cuando, la tentación de sus diminutas pero no menos encantadoras tetillas, de las que tomo posesión cuando Hiei volvía a moverse a la defensiva. Tan inquieto hasta el final...

Se contuvo todo lo que podía de lo que las caricias de esa libidinosa lengua le provocaban, a veces no solo en el pecho, también en parte de su cintura hasta bajar atrevidamente a otros horizontes. Realmente, aquel sujeto era más degenerado y osado que el propio Kurama cuando sucumbía a la lujuria. Importaba poco si esencialmente eran el mismo, cuando acabara iba a lastimar seriamente a alguien. Cuando todo...acabara...Su frustro de sus propios pensamientos. Por supuesto, Youko lograría lo que ambicionaba, como si no hubiese intentado liberarse de sus trampas. Maldición.

Un involuntario gemido escapo entre sus labios. Ya no podía ser inexpresivo, ni indiferente. El legendario ladrón, nuevamente, tenía el control.

- Dime que me prefieres a mí.

- A...ninguno.

- Me lastimas. ¿Deberé ser justo y lastimarte, también?

- Te atreves y no dudes por un instante...

Youko no dudo en algo y eso fue cerrar su mano sana bajo los pantalones del demonio, en la zona donde sabia que su pasión se estaba elevando. Sentía su centro palpitante y tan caliente como sus llamas, y le complació jugar con ella a la provocación. Como también la expresión de Hiei al hacerlo. Conocía sus gestos y reacciones, tanto como Kurama, pero era mejor ser el real provocador en vez del observador, siempre expectante, siempre ansioso, pero sin saber que reacción esperar del demonio de fuego en esos casos, mas, con el.

Bajo sus labios nuevamente a aquel pecho fornido y hercúleo, sin dejar de mover su mano ocupada en aplicarle descargas de gozo y a veces de dolor al demonio bajo el. Se había dicho que lo castigaría, pero prefería un sensual y tortuoso castigo a uno lejos de algún contacto con el.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Con el lujurioso ladrón encima no lo sabia, solo reconocía y hacia conciencia a las sensaciones. Otra vez, derrotado por ellas, tan intensas como el dolor en batalla y sucumbiendo como un poseso. Youko tenia el descaro de pasar su lengua descarada por su cara ligeramente sonrojada por el ardor de las caricias y empezando a sudar. Movió la cabeza a la izquierda, aunque sabia que eso no cambiaba nada, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer que le recorría, las caricias y los besos en distintas áreas de su cuerpo...

Espera. Sentía...Oh, eso era simplemente genial (sarcasmo y un pensamiento excitado al mismo tiempo)...El bandido del mundo del Mal se había tomado su tiempo o no había podido esperar, dependía de cuanto tiempo estuvo Hiei bajo los efectos de aquel apasionante labor suyo, como para haberlo despojado de los pantalones tan rápido que apenas lo había sentido.

Youko, en ese momento, estaba besando su cuello por debajo con una expresión encantada antes de notar que tanto sus piernas sobre las suyas y sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo eran mas sensibles, con mas tacto, mas...El zorro estaba desnudo. De verdad, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

De repente, dejo de mimarle el cuello y se acomodo de nuevo sobre el pequeño cuerpo, apoyando sus antebrazos contra la enredadera que en serio parecía una cama que no tenia aberturas ni por el peso, a ambos lados de Hiei y se acerco a su rostro. Hiei lo miro. Su mirada fascinada, sus labios relamidos y su sonrisa lejos de la burla o la diversión eran una contemplación divina, totalmente sublime de la perfección.

- Ríndete para mí.

Pero, aun siendo la mayor belleza que hubiera podido ver no dejaría que eso flaqueara en nada su firme orgullo.

- Mátame, porque no sucederá nunca.

Como si lo esperara, y así era, el kitsune sonrió con entusiasmo y más encanto.

- No. Quiero tenerte un poco más.

Sonaba excitado, bastante.

Y es que tener a Hiei era como un logro personal, una victoria egoísta y sin raciocinios complejos o elaborados, pura y sencillamente emoción, lujuria, pasión. No sabia porque pero a cada que Kurama lo dejaba o el mismo escapaba de la prisión de su mente, veía a Hiei y contemplaba nuevas cosas de el, mas bellas y admirables. Era como ver la mejora de una pintura que desde el principio se pensó inmejorable. Y no cambiaba. Los gestos, la personalidad, las palabras; todo era de el pero existía mas...profundidad, mas fuerza, a cada nueva observación.

En vez de satisfacerse con las veces en las que lo tomaba como Youko, sin la intervención o el conocimiento mínimo de Kurama, en vez de intentar separarse del demonio y de ese sentimiento que lo unía irremediablemente a el como si se tratara de una adicción, en vez de tratarlo con frialdad y solo usarlo como a los demás que había desechado en su vida: lo quería de nuevo, lo deseaba otra vez y lo necesitaba con nueva urgencia.

Necesitaba la llama de su interior, de su alma miserable y corrompida por el dolor y la soledad, necesitaba de su cuerpo y su compañía, lo precisaba. Lo quería todo. Como ladrón era como tener una joya preciosa, muy valiosa y difícil de conseguir, para siempre ir a buscarla, adorarla y dedicarle palabras aduladoras, como un iluso admirador que quería robar y a la vez...Quería que fuera libre, para saber que limites tendría, que haría sin el, ver si lo necesitaba tanto como el, que otros ladrones o admiradores irían tras su joya preciosa, que se atrevieran los impertinentes y entregarse a ese sentimiento de pertenencia.

Los ladrones tomaban lo que querían y hacían su voluntad, pero habían cosas demasiado valiosas, muy costosas, que no se podían tener más porque eran para admirarse. Quizás Hiei jamás se considerase una de esas joyas que tanto le obsesionaban...

- Hiei- apoyo su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Sus suspiros se comparaban con el jadeo de excitación que crecía en los labios del aludido- Hiei, necesito...

"Hazlo", quería decirle pero todavía era conciente de la situación, de la anterior y de la que venia. Sin embargo, necesitaba aquello. Estaba ansioso y el contacto de su excitación con la del kitsune solamente aceleraba el curso de sus sensaciones y deseos.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que decir nada, a excepción del gemido que hubo que expresar al sentir una abrupta invasión en su cavidad inferior. Ni siquiera lo preparo el desgraciado...La palabra "castigo" llego a su mente, no sabia porque, pero pronto dejo de pensar. Alzo ambas piernas y la fuerza imperiosa de las embestidas le sobrevino a modo de un ataque bestial, pero no menos placentero.

- Hiei- entrecerró un poco los ojos. Maldita sea. Era realmente toxico, embriagador, mas poderoso que el vapor de uno de los venenos mas potentes que tenia a su disposición. O se encontraba ya sumamente excitado antes de entrar en Hiei o este había hecho algo para que sintiera de esa forma, por poco enloquecido por el- Hiei- llevo una de sus manos, la quemada, al rostro del menor, agitado y levemente rosadas sus mejillas por la estimulación. Este acaricio con su ardiente lengua su mano herida, tal y como los animales pequeños y tenues, como los gatos, lamían sus heridas. Encantador, tal vez una justa comparación- Hiei, quiero más.

El joven no fue totalmente conciente de cuando las enredaderas dejaron libres sus manos y pudo haberse liberado de Youko si su acto de posesión no le fuese tan alucinante como para dejarlo. Quería que acabase. ¿Había dicho "mas"?...Ni siquiera pensó en eso y se lo entrego a primer impulso.

Youko gimió, quizás más alto de lo que había hecho veces anteriores. Demonio impredecible que sabía como provocar. Lo embistió con mas fuerza, a aumento ímpetu, en compensación. Era un placer infernal.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que tenia las manos libres se aferro a los hombros de Youko, buscando su espalda y rasguñándole con fiereza. Si por su orgullo no complacía al zorro menos olvidaría lo que le había hecho y la vergüenza irascible. Y aquel zorro, en el momento mas cercano al máximo placer, se alegró al verlo restaurado de ansias de violencia y siempre tan el.

Importaba poco el tiempo, aunque en un mínimo y breve momento de cordura, por la intensidad de la entrega, deducieron que fue bastante. Youko perdió la cuenta al ver al pequeño hundirse al clímax de su pasión compartida, entrecerrando los ojos encantadoramente y con una expresión tan gloriosa como excitante en la faz.

Se detuvo unos segundos, no antes de imponerle otra embestida a su cuerpo fascinante y musculoso, y se acerco a su oreja, vestida por los cabellos húmedos a causa del sudor.

- Eres exquisito, ¿sabias?

Una demostración de asombro por los ojos totalmente abiertos del otro. Carmesí brillante de excitación. Luego, una caliente descarga por la zona baja que lo mancho un poco pero que no lo detenía en su afán de conseguir, ahora el, el final.

- Ahora.

Dos, tres,...cuatro.

Realmente era como la llama que encendía su pasión, antes vacía y supuestamente satisfecha y harta de la experiencia. Necesitaba esa llama para encontrarle sentido a esos instintos o, simplemente, gozar otra vez de ellos.

Cuidadosamente, se separo del causante de esa extraña revolución en sus sentidos y se acomodo a su lado. Sabia que se esforzaba por quedarse despierto, para poder huir de el o esperando a Kurama, porque así los problemas serian menores. Kurama...Si sabía que eran esencialmente el mismo, debía saber también que no todos los deseos y las provocaciones eran solo suyas, no al menos en la parte de ingeniárselas. El ningen Minamino también tenia ideas pervertidas y una mente degenerada, lo sabía mejor que nadie, ambos compartían todo. Youko era el único osado y sinvergüenza para intentarlos y (cuando lo lograba) gozarlos. Luego, reía de su suerte y veía la faz frustrada de Kurama, como quejándose de lo que el no se decidió en hacer y que a Youko le resulto mejor, mucho mejor.

- Eres un diablillo afortunado.

Hiei expreso algo que sonaba a un resoplido sin gracia, pero no desinterés.

- ¿Tienes una idea de cuantos demonios, bestias y dioses sueñan con lo que tu has vivido? ¿Tenerme a mí?

Recuperándose de aquel intenso orgasmo, comenzó a recuperar la sensatez como para pensar en que el kitsune estaba con sus tonterías de nuevo. Midió la capacidad de sus fuerzas, bien, podría irse de allí sin mucho problema.

- Tantos sueños frustrados porque tú has aparecido.

El demonio de fuego odiaba las comparaciones. Detestaba cuando hablaba de la majestuosidad innata de su belleza y le recordaba que podía tener a cualquiera, como si el fuera otro pasatiempo. Por ello, prefería al fiel y sentimental Kurama. Sabia que este también era guapo, pero al menos no decía las cosas tan a la ligera como su otro yo.

Sin embargo nunca se detenía a pensar, aunque no se lo creería tampoco, de que Youko hablaba de esa forma para hacerle saber que no entendía que era lo que exactamente sentía por el, ni siquiera si se asemejaba a los sentimientos de Kurama, y que no encontraba la forma correcta de explicarlo. Y Hiei, como sucedía regularmente, despreciaba sus esfuerzos y no lo escuchaba.

- Hn. Busca a uno de esos y cúmplele el deseo- se levanto perezosamente de las enredaderas, a las que miro con rencor en vez de a Youko- No me interesa si eres tu.

Contra la impresión de haber sido ofendido, sonrió cínicamente. Ataques con palabras fuertes. Si, así era el.

No lo forzó a quedarse, bastante ya era con que se fuera sin vengarse quemando el refugio, al que por cierto no iba a poder quemar por entero porque por alguna razón lo había creado para ellos. Y se recostó de nuevo sobre la enredadera, viendo salir al arisco demonio luego de vestirse.

Era verdad, podría no interesarle ni preferirle pero sabia, y no era solo su instinto o su arrogancia de saberse deseado, que Hiei lo anhelaba y necesitaba tanto como Kurama a el y al revés. A parte de su posición Youko solo era parte de ese dúo, de esa pareja, pero no cambiaba nada realmente, aunque quisiese hacerlo.

Solo estaba presente, pero nunca era uno de los protagonistas.

No obstante, si podía tener a Hiei aun si el lo veia como un estorbo bastaba para el. Que continuara presente era suficiente.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aqui, gracias por su tiempo.

Para mi es imposible que estos dos puedan expresar lo que sienten en palabras. Ambos son orgullosos y muy tercos. Quise dar a entender que ambos se aprecian a su peculiar manera, como si fuera un secreto oculto. ¿Estuvo bien? Nos leemos la proxima...


End file.
